Grey Abyss
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: AU:1000 years ago, a group called the Coven created hell.They and demons were originally angels,but as punishment for what they did,the Coven members were stripped of both powers and wings and sentenced to earth,where demons search for them and their powe


God, I know, I'm such a nutcase. I've started yet another freaking fic…. –hands readers frying pan and allows them to smash her head- I deserve it. The idea came to me in a dream, and at first I was thinking about making a book, but I wanted to see how it would sound first, so here I am writing my first Rurouni Kenshin fic….Anyways, bare with me…I have no idea how I am going to write this…

Disclaimer: Do not own

**Full Summary:**  
1000 years ago, hell was created. It was created by a group of angels called the Coven. The Coven created hell to balance good and evil. Betrayed by one of their own, the Coven was destroyed, and punished for malicious and made up reasons. The Coven members, were cast from heaven, and their wings tattered. Their powers were destroyed as well. The demons, which had originally been not the purest of angels, were told of an incredible power. One that originated from the members of the Coven, and mostly from the Cordel, the leader of the Coven. This power would come from them, but due to the madness that followed the ruining of their lives and wings, their most precious possessions, only four survived. Now demons hunt them. Angels hunt them. They are neither of light or of darkness...

**Chapter 1: Demonic Possession**

_I have lived for a thousand years. In that time, I have witnessed the rise and fall of mankind. I watch the darkness that creeps over them every night, and the dawn that chases it away every morning. My kind is never in the light or in the darkness. We are in an eternal grey that expands over hundreds of generations. I was one of the ones who caused us to be cast into this grey world, where we are not accepted by the light of the angels, or the darkness of the demons._

_There were seven others. We were called the Coven. We controlled everything involving our race and even influenced the most powerful humans. We were what made them great. We also brought their destruction. My kind has despised me and the three others who survived that terrible night when we were cast into the grey abyss. Wewere thrown from society and scorned. Not even humans like us, a sense of distrust radiates off of us, causing those clueless humans to leave us be._

_I have lived for a thousand years, and I have yet to meet someone who would willingly help one of us survivors. The other four of my once beloved friends, were lost, and now suffer a much worse fate than the ones left to wander the planet. My friends and I brought about our downfall._

_We are angels without light. We are demons with out darkness. We are lost in between and sent to drift the world alone until it is time for us to perish. But that time will never come._

_-Author Unknown-  
Found in 3190 A.D. _

* * *

"Hey baka!" Yelled the annoying scruffy looking boy as he stood at the stove scrambling eggs and cooking bacon. 

"Stop calling me that Yahiko!" A young woman with midnight hair which was held in a messy bun at the back of her head yelled angrily as she stomped towards him and gave him a paper. "Stop talking and start cooking. I'm the only waitress here and there's already five tables I haven't gotten orders for yet, so quit your yelling and cook the damn food." The woman said, glaring angrily at the boy with sea blue eyes.

All the boy did in reply was stick out his tongue and take the sheet, scanning it quickly while grabbing a skillet.

Raising her head in satisfaction, the woman went to another table, a bright, cheery smile on her face.

"Good morning. My name is Kaoru, is there anything I can get you?" She asked, her cheery demeanor getting little feedback. It was almost six thirty in the morning, and the businessmen and women were coming in for a quick breakfast.

"I'll have the egg special." Said the older of the two men.

"I'd like the pancakes with syrup please." The other man said. He seemed slightly younger, but both men had to be in their fifties.

Smiling sweetly, Kaoru nodded, wrote it down then went back to hand the sheet to Yahiko.

The morning traffic finally slowed down, and a few people came in for a late brunch. Not much happened around noon, most people ordering pizza instead of leaving their offices. Around dinner time, it sped up again. And soon the entire diner was crowded. Yahiko once again making rude comments as he worked. Kaoru was relieved when Tsubame showed up during the height of the evening. She immediately grabbed a pen and apron and began taking orders.

It took almost four hours for the dinner guests to finally even out and disperse. Kaoru sighed heavily as she sat on top of one of the many empty tables. It was almost eleven o'clock and she had been working over a twelve hour shift.

"You look beat." Tsubame said, coming over to her long time friend and employer. "Let me get you a cup of coffee." She said smiling as she moved behind the counter.

Stifling a yawn, Kaoru sighed as she looked around the diner. No one was left.

"Thank god." She muttered aloud as she hid another yawn.

"Here." Tsubame said bringing over a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Kaoru muttered, sipping the scalding liquid carefully. "You should go home. Yahiko and I can close up for the night."

"Are you sure?" The younger girl said looking at her employer.

"Yes. Go." Kaoru said as she slipped from the table and began wiping the tables clean with a rag.

Tsubame left, the door's jingling bell echoing in the silence. Kaoru could almost hear Yahiko in the back checking over supplies and cleaning the pans.

_Jingle…jingle…_

"What did you forget this time?" Kaoru said, not looking up. Thinking it was Tsubame again who always seemed to forget things when she left for the evenings.

Turning around, Kaoru was shocked to see two men enter. "I'm sorry!" She said embarrassed. "I thought you were someone else." She said sheepishly.

The men nodded and took a seat in the back, Kaoru's curious gaze watching them. She took a moment to study them as she put the rag in her pocket and got out her notepad, walking towards them.

The shorter of the two men, had striking red hair. He seemed calm and detached as he took a seat in the booth. His eyes were golden amber, which immediately made Kaoru tense.

The second man was taller, and had odd pointing brown hair. He seemed a generally happy person as he smiled at her and winked. Something about the two men told her they were dangerous. They both were wearing dark clothing, further pushing her suspicions.

_Please…please…don't let them be here for me…if they are what I think they are I am in big trouble… _Kaoru thought to herself as she plastered a fake, happy smile onto her face.

"Good evening. Is there something I can get you?" She asked, pretending to be calm and without a care in the world. Acting suspicious now would not further her chances of survival and might make them suspicious.

"Coffee." They said simultaneously. Giving a pleasant nod, Kaoru made her way to the counter, sighing a bit in relief. They hadn't even looked at her.

Grabbing to freshly cleaned cups, Kaoru filled them with the steamy coffee she had had just minutes ago. Walking back to the table, she smiled pleasantly as she set the cups down and turned to go back to the counter. Yahiko stood there, watching the two men. Seeing Kaoru watching him though, Yahiko went back to work in the back washing dishes.

Wondering what that was all about, Kaoru went back to the counter and began wiping it down and using a home made disinfectant spray. Sighing, she didn't even realize when the two men had stood up and appeared before her at the counter.

"Is this her?" Said a masculine voice infront of Kaoru. Looking up, she almost jumped in surprise seeing them there. She looked at him questioningly, only now realizing what he had said.

"Yes." Said Yahiko's voice from behind Kaoru. She spun around, and fixed him with a questioning glance. She had a feeling she had just been put into a trap. She had been betrayed.

Kaoru sighed as she took off her apron. How stupid could she have been? She chuckled slightly, causing all three men to stare at her confused.

"Why is it that everyone decides to betray me?" She asked her voice soft. "Demons…" She let the word hang in the air. "You are fools to think the things you do." She said in a slightly stronger voice.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but sacrifices have to be made." Yahiko said as he watched her. He felt bad for betraying her. She had been like a sister to him and taken care of him, but he had just been a spy.

"I guess people like you will never learn." The young woman said as she hid her eyes beneath her bangs. The men almost didn't see her move as suddenly a wooden bokken appeared in her hand and she had leapt over the counter and was standing half way across the room, her blue eyes glinting maliciously at her foes.

"She's fast." The tall, brown haired man said, studying her with an ever present grin.

"I've had a thousand years to practice fool." She said, her body ready for the fight. The world would be destroyed if they got their vile hands on her, and she could not allow that. Although her powers had been bound, she was not completely defenseless.

"I'll handle her." The tall man said as he faced her, his hands in his pockets.

"Be careful Sano. She's not what she seems." Came Yahiko's voice as he came to stand beside the red haired man.

Kaoru studied her opponent. He was taller and stronger than she was. But she was betting on the fact he knew nothing about her. She had made sure there was no information about her anywhere, not even the angels had documents about her and her abilities.

Without notice, the man, Sano charged at her, sending a punch towards her stomach. Kaoru was quicker and flipped back, using one hand to propel her body into a standing position as she dodged a kick from him and blocked another with her bokken.

"What the hell!" Sano screamed holding his foot. "That thing is made of god damn steel." He muttered angrily. Kaoru only watched him, the corners of her mouth twitching in amusement. The fool.

Glaring angrily at the dark haired woman, Sano growled and lunged at her. Dodging to the side, Kaoru swung at him with her bokken, but he easily ducked and came under her to punch her in the stomach.

Kaoru slammed into a table and knocked the chairs over. Coughing, she got to her feet. He hadn't held anything back in that punch and she could feel that one of her ribs was broken.

"Bastard." Kaoru said through gritted teeth.

"Bitch." Sano replied smugly as he charged her again, this time she was able to block his punches, and delivered several kicks to his face.

"She's not weak." Came the voice of the red haired man. "So stop going easy on her."

Sano glared at the man. "If you think it's that easy then you come play with her Kenshin."

"Battousai." Kaoru said, her voice was filled with anger. Kaoru had managed to back up towards the door. The fools were so busy thinking of how to fight her she had a clear escape route.

Suddenly she found herself in a headlock. Sano had used his speed to come from behind and grab her. Without a moments hesitation she elbowed him in the stomach and spun around to kick him in the groin.

"Mo…mmy…" Sano muttered as he tried to keep from sinking to the floor. Kaoru used this moment to dash out the door and into the cool November evening.

"Fool." Kenshin said as he ran out of the diner after the girl.

Kaoru had taken several alley ways she had previously scouted, and was now in the park. She could feel the pain from her broken rib. It hurt to breath, and running was not helping. She briefly wondered if the other surviving Coven members had been tracked down and caught like she was being now or if she was the first for this group of demons.

Kaoru stopped for a moment, only just realizing she had run into the forest. She leaned against the tree and was overcome with a coughing fit. She took her hand from her mouth and realized it was covered in blood.

"Damn it." She said lowly as she began walking now, using her senses. "I may not be able to die easily, but it still hurts like bloody hell." She found the last part of her sentence to some amusement. _Bloody hell… _She and the Coven had been the ones to create hell.

She heard a twig snap behind her, and immediately tightened her grip on her bokken. She could feel the fast approach of a high powered demon. Without thinking twice, she took off again in a flat out run.

Leaping over roots and fallen trees, Kaoru ran until she thought she might burst, but she continued on. She could hear her pursuer behind her.

_He's too fast, _she thought angrily. She looked back for a moment and found it to be Battousai. He was probably the only demon she would ever fear. He was the strongest, and he would be able to kill her. If his power wasn't bad enough, if he caught her, he would be able to take over the heavens again. She knew that if he was to go after any of the remaining Coven members it would be her. The leader and strongest of the group.

All of a sudden, Kaoru felt herself falling. She had come to a steep hill and had tumbled. Now her body was rolling swiftly down the hill. She felt her head hit a rock, a searing pain went through her body, and then she was air born. With a loud splash, she hit the cold, icy waters of a lake as she lost consciousness and began to sink.

Kenshin had followed the Coven member out of the diner and had followed her to the woods. She had stopped for a moment and then continued on. When he reached the place she had stopped, he could smell blood. Her blood. That confused him. Why would she be bleeding?

Speeding after her, he saw her startled blue eyes look back at him. All of a sudden he saw her fall. He came to a stop at the top of the hill and watched her roll down, her head hitting a rock, and then rolling off of a ledge and into the lake below. He didn't stop to think as he ran down the hill and dove into the water after her.

His amber eyes opened underwater, the murky substance hid the woman from view, but he dived down. He found her, floating on the bottom, her arms at her sides, and bokken laying in the murky sand next to her. She looked dead. Grabbing her around the waist, he pushed himself and her to the surface. Swimming towards a narrow beach, he pulled the limp body onto shore.

Immediately he checked her breathing. Nothing. He checked her pulse and found it there faintly. Sighing, he dreaded what had to be done. Shaking his head in agitation, he lowered his mouth to hers and breathed in several times. Then he was pushing against her chest. He repeated this for a minute, and finally the girl took a breath and struggled to sit up as she coughed up water. He caught sight of blood mixed with the water, and once again wondered what had happened.

Kaoru's body was trembling. It was near forty degrees outside, and she was soaking wet. She suddenly sensed the demon aura next to her. Looking up startled, her gaze locked with amber.

Kenshin's hair was soaked and he pulled it back into a ponytail to keep it out of his face. He studied the girl as their eyes met. He kept his emotions hidden, but he could see how startled she was. Her eyes held curiosity, slight fear, confusion, and anger. The anger was what surprised him. She was mad at him, and it soon became apparent, furious.

Growling, she sat up and smacked him in the face. That was the one thing he had not been expecting. He stared at her dumbfounded for a moment and then lightly touched his cheek.

Sano and Yahiko had chosen to appear a moment before she had hit him, and they were even more shocked when Kenshin stared at the girl.

"Don't test me girl." Kenshin said, his eyes becoming deadly as he suddenly had her pinned to a tree by her neck.

"You don't… know what… your… messing with." She said as she grasped his arm with both of hers.

"Oh I don't do I?" He said sneering at the defiant woman.

"Baka." She muttered as she squeezed his arm when he tightened his hold on her neck.

"You _will _show me some respect." Kenshin ground out angrily. "I don't want to kill you, but I will."

Suddenly, her hands dropped from his arm and he thought she had passed out when her head lowered, covering her eyes.

"How many have you taken?" Came a chilling voice that made him tense.

"What?" Kenshin asked, confused.

"How many of the Coven members have you taken?" Came the same chilling voice as Kaoru looked up. Her eyes were still blue, but they bled silver around her irises. They were turning grey.

Smirking, Kenshin dropped her. "I have taken two." He smiled seeing her dark expression.

"You do not know what you are doing." She said quietly. Without warning, she lashed out at him, her bokken suddenly appearing in her hand.

Kenshin was caught off guard and was hit painfully in the side. He glared at her as he stepped out of range.

"You cannot possibly know the powers you are messing with." She said as she grabbed the tip of the wooden sword and pulled it off, like pulling a sword from its sheath. A brilliant blade emerged, its metal shone brightly in the moonlight.

"No wonder." Sano grumbled from his position on the sidelines, his agitation apparent.

Kaoru let out a soft sigh, as if frustrated with a child, and then charged toward Kenshin. He drew his blade, and blocked her downward swing and then another from the side. He spun, and sliced at her side with his blade.

Kaoru felt the metal cut her side, and let out a hiss as she stumbled out of range. Her rib hurt, and she felt like passing out, but she was still in danger. Keeping her silver tinged eyes on him, she took a step forward, and almost dropped when she felt the pain in her side.

Kenshin was getting annoyed. She was good. She could block his strikes, but she wasn't as fast with her sword as he was. She could not measure up to his speed alone. Sheathing his sword, he used his speed to come up behind her. He felt her entire body tense as he held her, and then she fell limp into his arms as he hit a certain point on her neck.

He noticed the blood from her wound, and picked the girl up gently. He sighed, turning to face Sano and Yahiko.

"Is she…" Yahiko started, but couldn't finish. Kenshin could see the concern in the young demon's eyes.

"She's not dead, merely unconscious." He replied and began walking back the way they had all come.

"I have the car waiting nearby." Sano said as he took the lead and began guiding them through the forest.

* * *

Kaoru struggled to open her eyes as she came to. She was laying on an uncomfortable surface. It felt hard, and the air around her was stale and cold. She struggled to sit up and felt a searing pain in her side. 

Her memory flooded back to her, and she remembered what had happened. She looked at her side as she managed to sit up and lean against the wall. She was in what appeared to be a dungeon. What had she been expecting? A comfy bed and room with windows. Yeah, right.

Three sides of the room were cold stone, one side was vertical bars. She could see another cell across from her, and saw the body of another person sleeping on the cot. Like her cell, the cell across from her had a small bed shoved in the corner, a tiny table with two chairs was in the opposite corner, and on both were plates of food.

She looked at the food, it seemed slightly stale. She refused to eat anything that had green flecks on it as if mold were growing. She shivered, and sighed, leaning her head back.

"That bastard cheated." She mumbled angrily. She remembered him behind her then nothing. He had hit a spot on her neck which had caused her to pass out. She would return the favor some time.

Kaoru tensed when she heard a creaking noise. _It must be the door to this hell, someone is coming._ This thought made her wish it were the Battousai, as she referred to him, so that she could give him a piece of her pissed off mind.

She heard four sets of foot steps, this caused her to move into her corner a bit. She was still too weak to fight. Although she had been bandaged by someone, she knew she had lost a lot of blood.

She could see four people stop in between her cell and the other prisoners. She saw Kenshin first, giving him a glare she studied the other people. Sano was there, and two otherpeople she did not know.

"So this is her?" Came a feminine voice. "She's pathetic. Probably wouldn't last a minute in a real fight."

"Want to say that again demon." Kaoru said as she stood, her knees almost giving out on her as she walked shakily to the bars, her blue eyes glaring dangerously at the girl.

"Misao shut up." Sano said, rolling his eyes. Misao, had dark hair pulled into a braid. She was a little shorter then Kaoru, and Kaoru found that slightly satisfying.

"Yes, listen to him child. I beat his ass two minutes after we started fighting, and would have beat _him_," Kaoru said sending her icy gaze to the Battousai, "Had he decided to play fairly." She shrugged for a moment and looked thoughtfully, "But then again, since when has a demon ever been fair?"

"You haven't changed Kaoru." Came a voice. The group of demons turned to look in the cell behind them.

"Kota." Kaoru said with a slight smile as she leaned against the wall of her twelve by twelve cell. "Thought someone would have killed you by now. It's been how long? Five, not six hundred years I think."

"Seven hundred forty four." The man said as he stood and draped him self across the bars of his cell. "You look as ravishing as ever." He grinned.

"You haven't changed one bit. Still unruly blonde hair, awful taste in clothes, and the attitude of cat." Kaoru said seeing his grey colored clothing.

"You know what they say about us, we're not from heaven and we're not from hell, we created our own place…" Kota began but was cut off by a voice in the cell next to his.

"And tried to become gods…Yes, we all know it." Came a feminine voice.

"Celeste." Kaoru said in a calm voice.

"Kaoru." The blonde haired woman said as she gazed with green eyes at her former friend.

"Too bad they didn't kill you when they caught you." Kaoru said, letting some of her anger slip into her voice.

"The same could be said for you. It was you who got us into this whole mess in the first place." Celeste retorted as she also came to the bars. Her clothes looked slightly ragged.

"Enough." Kenshin's voice came out low and deadly. He glanced over them dismissively until he came to Kaoru.

"Where is the final member of the Coven." He demanded instead of asked.

Kaoru blinked at him then laughed. "What on Earth or in heaven makes you think I know?" She asked, her sly smile telling more than she would.

"I will not hesitate to torture you." He said coldly.

"Fine, suite yourself. Megumi is…" Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment. "Up your ass and around the corner." Kaoru looked innocently at the seething demon lord.

Kota burst into fits of laughter, and even Celeste was pleased and smirked slightly.

"We tried to warn you _Oh Great Demon King Who Wants To Kill Us All._" Kota said finally managing to control his laughter. "She will never tell you anything."

Kenshin glared at Kota a moment then seemed to think better of something. "Bring her." He said turning to the three demons he was with and then left the dungeon, the other three moving towards Kaoru to open her cell.

"Come on little lady." Sano said grabbing one arm. The other male demon, whom she had not yet heard a name spoken, took her other arm and together they practically carried her weak body from the cell, and peeved Misao following behind.

The three demons brought her to a large room, which looked like an old Japanese dojo. There were several old katanas and other weapons hung on the wall. Kaoru was getting a sick feeling.

The Battousai stood in the center of the room. He had stripped off his shirt, and his dark baggy pants looked good in contrast to his blood red hair. He watched her with golden eyes as Sano and the mystery demon deposited her in the center of the room where she collapsed, a dark red stain on her side.

Glaring and breathing heavily, Kaoru attempted to stand and fell twice. Finally managing to get to her feet, her face covered in perspiration.

"If you will not speak, then perhaps you will scream." Kenshin said coming towards her. He stared down at her angry face and smirked.

"Go to hell." She said spitting into his face. She saw rather than felt his fist connect with her cheek as she was sent flying to the right. She brought herself to her hands and knees and wiped the blood from her mouth, a smile on her lips.

"I've already been there." Was his calm reply as he watched her struggle to her feet. He couldn't understand why she was smirking at him so.

"Did it ever occur to you that we created hell and put you there for a reason?" Kaoru asked, her voice serious instead mocking.

"Whatever the reason, it does not matter now." Kenshin replied walking to her and punching her in the stomach. He felt somewhat bad for doing this, considering how her bandages were already soaked through with blood, and he had punched her there.

Kaoru felt like heaving as she dropped to the floor, blood dripping from her mouth slightly. Taking several deep breaths, she kept from crying out, and stood, her eyes glaring into his like daggers.

"I wonder how long it will be…" She said as she managed to stand, but stopped as she doubled over in pain for a moment. "I wonder how long it will be until this place is attacked by the angels." She said continuing. "They want me more than you, believe me." She said with a soft sigh. "But I believe being with them would probably be worse than here, so I'll tolerate you for now." She said grinning at him.

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk to much?" Kenshin asked as he gripped her throat and lifted her from the floor.

"Yes." Came her reply as she watched him, all emotions gone from her face. Her eyes appeared distant and a longing swept through them. Kenshin watched her intently then set her on her feet. She stood there for a moment, completely still.

All of a sudden, her face became filled with concentration and pain, as if fighting something. Kenshin watched in shock as a gash formed across her upper arm, and several along her neck. Something appeared to be attacking her, but nothing was in the room.

Kaoru had been enjoying their little torture session. She was screwing with his mind. He knew and she knew it, but it was fun. She felt him grab her neck as he lifted her from the ground. She had been only half concentrating on him up until this point. She could feel their prescience. Those that would kill her and the remaining Coven members without a second thought. The so called heavenly angels. They were not holy. They were worse than demons. They were coming.

Suddenly she was attacked. Mentally, not physically by one of these beings. She knew this one very well. Mara. The witch that had betrayed and destroyed the Coven. She and the angel fought mentally. Mara attacked her with feathers of steel, and Kaoru could only try to block them. Her wings had been torn and tattered nine hundred years ago. They were useless to her now.

Only in the prescience of an angel could the remaining Coven members show their wings. The wings they had lost. An angels wings are the most important thing to an angel. Many would rather die that have them destroyed forever. That is what had killed to of the former Coven members.

Suddenly, Kaoru was tossed from the mental barrage and thrown into a wall, her body slamming into it with a sickening thud and sliding to the ground.

Kenshin could not believe what he saw. Kaoru had gone flying through the air and thrown into a wall. The four demons stood shocked until they cautiously made their way towards her.

Kenshin slowly lifted up her head. The girl was weak. Something had attacked her, and he could see the dazed look in her barely open blue eyes. She focused on him, and opened her eyes a bit. The dazed look vanishing.

"They…they are here." She said, her voice soft and barely audible.

"Angels!" Yahiko screamed running into the dojo. Not five seconds after he ran in, the door was thrown down and seven angels entered.

Yahiko ran to his friends and when he saw Kaoru he became scared. She looked awful. She had a huge red stain on her side, and blood came from the back of her head and a bit trailed from her mouth. He could see Kenshin supporting her head gently. They were here for her.

"Hand over the Cordel now." Said a fair skinned woman who was at the front of the group. (A/N: Cordel is just a made up word for leader of the Coven…I'm being totally random…my chappy ish LONG –meep-) Her green eyes looked past the demons and locked onto blue eyes.

"Kaoru, been a long, long time." The woman said.

"Mara, we should have sent you to hell with the rest." Kaoru said. Fighting exhaustion and pain, she pushed herself up and was surprised to find Kenshin's hands steadying her.

"Consorting with demons I see." Came the cool reply. "You know what we're here for. We don't want the fools below, they are useless. You on the other hand are very useful."

"She is ours angel." Kenshin's icy calm voice broke the silence.

From another door came several demons. Kaoru was surprised as they went to move infront of Kenshin and the other four and faced the angels.

"If you will not hand her over, then we shall have to kill you demons then." Mara said as if bored. Waving her hand, the six other angels swarmed past her. Bright, white wings on their backs.

In a matter of seconds, the demons were battling the angels. Misao, Sano, and the mystery demon had joined the fight. Kenshin remained though, standing beside Kaoru, a protective arm around her waist. If he had not had that arm there, she would have been in a heap on the floor, her body felt so weak.

Kaoru felt pain go through her back. She pushed herself away from Kenshin and leaned against the wall. He watched her curious as to why she pulled away. He couldn't continue to watch her though as Mara launched herself at him.

Kenshin turned from Kaoru and pulled his katana out. Mara seemed to have one as well, and they became locked in a heated duel.

Kaoru whimpered in pain as she felt her back rip open. She had not felt like she this in over eight hundred years. Her wings were free. She feared to look at them. They would be torn and a dull grey. She feared what had once been beautiful. Gently, she brought one of the massive wings to her side to see. It was not as bas she had thought. She had almost all of her feathers. They had turned dull grey instead of the radiant white they had once been. There were remnants of bandages around them, seeing how after their exile, the other Coven members had taken care of each others wings until they had separated.

Kaoru barely had time to jump away as Mara attacked her. She returned her attention to the fight. Sano, and several of the other demons had defeated their opponents and were now doubling up on the rest of the demons opponents. Kenshin stood off a bit, glaring at Mara. He had a scratch on his upper arm and one on his leg. Mara's golden hair was ruffled, and she had several gashes on her arms.

"You little creature. Look at what you have done to your own wings. They are nothing but useless, dirty things now." Mara said laughing. She held her hand up suddenly, and four more angels entered the dojo. Two went after Kenshin, and the other two went to help their comrades.

"Kaoru!" Came a male voice. Kota and Celeste appeared in the doorway. Mara had surprise written all over her face. They raced to join the fallen leader.

"You alright?" Kota asked scanning her beaten body.

Kaoru nodded, and saw the slight worry on Celeste's face and felt a bit smug.

"I'll kill you fools!" Mara shouted flying at Kaoru, Kota, and Celeste. Kaoru suddenly pushed Kota and Celeste away. They looked stunned.

Kaoru ran back a few steps then stopped. They were in a clear spot of the dojo, not currently being used for fighting. "Now the fun begins." Kaoru said, a smile on her face as she watched Mara.

* * *

Well, I know it's a bit different, but it'll get better. Let me know what you think….It's the longest chap I've EVER written. Taken me four hours…then again, I had to stop to take a shower, so like three and a half. 

I know the characters are a bit off, but you'll see later on when they get friendlier with eachother. This is a Kenshin/Kaoru fic so don't worry your pretty little heads…-cackles evilly- I have the weirdest dreams…

Ta Ta For Now,

-DHM-


End file.
